halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Note:This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. Once the project is agreed upon it is moved to Halopedia:Projects for further discussion and action. Quick Links *History of Halopedia - Discussion moved to the History of Halopedia *Want to become an Admin? - Want to bitch about or find out more about being an admin ? Click here and here *Suggestion about the Design of the main page? Go here *This site is hosted by Wikia, want to know more about Wikia? Click here Help US! Want to help out and make this site a better place? Here are a list of tasks that need to be done. Halopedia Image Gallery Just thinking that to really improve the space we need some more graphics like they have at Wookieepedia. A Halopedia Image Gallery has been created and I hope everyone can show off their Photoshop skills. Think you know everything? So think you know everything about the Halo universe? Well then you can help clear up Heretic lies from Gospel truth! These articles need proof!! Please add sources or confirm that they are in fact lies told by the unbelievers! Some examples: *What is a Kelorist? See the Reference here Mamore *Is CVS-class a real class of Covenant ship? Discuss here Did you know? We should also do a "Did you know?"--JohnSpartan117 01:22, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, like "Did you know that ...." Just to help your point. --ah2190 07:32, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Firefox Halopedia Toolbar *Download it at Halopedia:Search Plugin --Doomguy0505 10:54, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :*What does it do? -- Esemono 12:30, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*Here's a screenshot http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/8198/hpediavj5.th.jpg It's like the google toolbar --Doomguy0505 07:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Showers? Supposedly this is a gametype like Slayer or Oddball but I can't find any info on it. Anybody know what the Showers gametype is? -- Yamanba 01:51, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :*I haven't heard of it. --Dragonclaws 02:43, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :*I've seen mention of it on various sites like Halowiki.net or halo.neoseeker.com but I've never actually seen the game rules described. -- Esemono 00:16, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*Well I don't really like the multyplayer things that arn't my bro. I'm more of a cheating on campain an killing Regret in afew seconds AND NEVER DIE, HA HA HA. -- Leckgolo43423:10, 9 November 2006 (edit) Halopedia Clan *Anyone interested in a Halo 2 clan for Halopedia, please post your gamertag. --Dragonclaws 08:10, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*I do as im told, Climax Void --Climax Viod 12:15, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*SWAHSparatn117--JohnSpartan117 15:11, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::*It said that gamertag doesn't exist, so I sent an invite to SWAHSpartan117 instead. I hope that's you. --Dragonclaws 22:52, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::*It says it is on his user page, im surprised more people arnt interested in this Clan ---Climax Viod 14:03, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :::*If anyone is interested in sending me an invite to the halopedia clan, I'd be most gracious. Gamertage-TayTayTheSarge friend of a friend -- User:CaptainAdamGraves 00:03, 11 November 2006 :*Digipatd--Digipatd 20:23, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Mombasa Times *Extra, extra we should create a weekly newspaper for Halopedia website! What I think is that Halo pedia should make either a weekly or monthly didgital newspaper about everything new about the halo univers, for example new vehicles, weapons, and action figures. This paper should everything new to the franchice.-- Leckgolo434 :*Thats fine and dandy but there are about a million other News sites just for Halo that get their info about 100 times faster than we do. We should focus on providing a Halo encylodia of all things in the Halo Universe. However, if you want to start a newspaper go ahead and create a new page and roll off the presses. Even newbies can make new pages AND upload images -- 05:26, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::*What if it comes Monthly or can have different parts of the paper by different people.Like some people do the Main Article, some do the gaming(wich is kindof like sports exept gaming), some would illistrate, and hey! There could even be funnies. How about if it can be picked up and be put in a users image thing, whatever it's calld. So that they can read ut whenever. -- Leckgolo434 23:24, 9 November 2006 :::*Well the image files do need descriptions of where they where taken i.e. what level, what's in the image, etc... Thats very big of you to Volunteer to do all this! -- Yamanba 01:16, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::*Actually I'm not that good with computer articles it was an idia but maybe I can come up with some idias. It's why I got out of comp. lit. Besides I din't really know much about creating them. Yeah halo funnies would be cool, like Master Cheufs bad day. -- Leckgolo434 22:37, 10 November 2006 Heres an example of haow it works: Headline. Word, word bla bla bla not any thing I can think of for an article. So on and so on... Actually I already said I wasn't going to do it. It was a suggestion I do enough writing at school. and I repeat IT WAS A SUGGESTION. Don't worry I might sometimes help abit.--prophit of war 01:24, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Gameing: Our top story on gaming this month is people are playing this more than this(or something like that) Put graph here> Comic strip: Put funnies here> So it could go something like that ok. So maybe somone could do something like that exept have actual articles and stuff. *That's great I can't wait to see the good job you do with this Newspaper! -- Esemono 12:53, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Download all the custom gametypes in one file Download them at http://gimehost.com/v/7738393/1163071574318.doc.html Arcadia What about an arcade(I'm sure someone has a better name than I put) :*You mean a collection of online games like pac-man and stuff? That's really not our purpose. --Dragonclaws 20:46, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :*I dedinitely agree with Dragonclaws.--JohnSpartan117 22:42, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::*I mean things like mini-games like CTF or Shooting gallery -- :::*We already have articles on CTF and other MultiPlayer Games Oh and please sign your responses by putting four of these things after your post! ~~~~ --Esemono 14:51, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::::*No not articles, mini-games kinda like that sonic the hedgehog thing on a computer. I already said mini games! :::::*Halopedia isn't the place for sonic the hedgehog games. Even if there was a game, that was Halo releated Halopedia wouldn't be able to have it on this webpage. But if you want to go play games we do have articles on some fan Halo games like, Halo Zero or Halo: Blood Covenant. As your Halo skills are so lacking don't fret I'm sure you'll be able to find LOTS of way to cheat in those games too! PS Why are you afraid to sign your edits? Ashamed people will know you're a cheater? -- Yamanba 22:26, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :::::*Try Halo Movie Online it's a Halo message board with an arcade. --Dragonclaws 22:35, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::*No stupid I didn't say put that in there. Read this, IT WAS AN EXAMPLE!!! OKAY, YOU GOT THAT? Also I don't know how to sign them, do I just put by Lekgolo434 or what here Lekgolo434 ::::::*And I'm actually proud of cheating it's fun when hunters can't kill you. Lekgolo434 :::::*Well, I do not understand you. Please post your suggestion in greater detail. You can sign your name with this button. --Dragonclaws 03:52, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :::::*Or just type --~~~~ after we constantly told you how! THe bottom line is Halopedia is for information, not a place for games!--JohnSpartan117 06:09, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::*Oh, well, I just wanted to play mini-games like something where it's a side-scrolling CTF but Oh well(lekgolo434) Do you know any places with online Halo games because I hate having to look at all those things that come up when you search--prophit of war 01:29, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Where is the Plasma Mortar Article? *I think the covanant weapons page needs to be updated with a plasma mortar article like the one I created but that was deleted. -- Why no augmentations mentioned on the Spartan One Page? *The Orion Project page dosn't talk about the augmentations that the Spartan 1's had-- Add to the trivia! Did you know the merines in the Halo 2 demo trailer say the same phrases as in metropolis. Why isn't this added anywhere? Pronunciation I think hard to pronounce words should have how to pronounce words should have how to pronounce them in parenthisese. Ex. merine(mar-een) I can pronounce that but not sharquoi, only type it. :Well, alien names we don't know how to pronounce because we've only seen them in text. Sharquoi I'd pronounce "shark-woy(rhymes with boy)", but that's not official. --Dragonclaws 00:09, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, well I just wanted to know how to pronounce these things but if there not offitial...eh oh well. Thanks. Wait a minite I'm saying oh well alot aren't I...yeah I am. Cortana Questions How about a thing whare a user asks a question and if possible is answered. For example someone asks what Master Cheifs real name is and it answeres John. Kinda like how Ask jeves works. Halo Tunes How about a thing in the corner of the screen there could be the Halo theme song, which you could toggle off and on. :The wiki code is limited. This kind of stuff is beyond our capability. --Dragonclaws 23:20, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Why do you still refuse to sign your name? All you have to do is put this, -- ~~~~ code after your post! Then the computer turns the codes into your name. Are you waiting for a cheat code to sign your name? -- Yamanba 00:07, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry, sorry I keep forgetting--prophit of war 21:46, 15 November 2006 (UTC)